


Kate And Her Pal Mim-Mim

by soukokuforlife14



Category: Kate And Mim-Mim
Genre: Gen, Idek my sister wrote this, she's a genius, this is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: A four year old is behind this story I take zero credit.





	Kate And Her Pal Mim-Mim

**Author's Note:**

> My sister had me write this for her. She is four. I couldn't ever write crack better if I tried. Lol.

Kate and Mim-Mim lost each other. And Boomer tried to find them. Boomers comes upon a monster and behind it is Kate and Mim-Mim. They are locked in a cage. Boomer tries to fight it. Boomer beats the monster and frees Kate and Mim-Mim by cutting the cage. Then they ride back home on a flying pony named Skippy.

Kate and Mim-Mim can’t go home because they don't have enough Shines. Their other friends are locked in cages and Kate and Mim-Mim try to save them. There are more monsters and Kate and Mim-Mim try to fight them. But they're too tired and need to sleep so they sleep on the floor. Their friends talk quietly so they won't wake their friends or the Berserkers sleeping next to them. There is a baby sleeping on them too. A baby Berserker.

A wheel tries to get the baby off of them but it's stuck. So the big brothers help. They keep trying. Then there are jellyfish that also try to help the baby wheels. Another fish tries to help.

They get up in the morning and Kate and Mim-Mim are gone. And they say “What?”

Now a kitty named Violet tries to wake the baby Berserker and the other Berserkers. The Berserkers plan to eat Kate and Mim-Mim’s friends for breakfast.

Kate and Mim-Mim unlocked the cages to free their friends. Now it was night so they used sleeping bags and slept outside.

The Berserkers tried to chase them. Then they try to go home with their friends but they can't.

Kate texts her mom and asks her to unlock the because they want food their food. The Berserkers also want their food. Kate and Mim-Mim’s friends.

A balloon tries to fly but doesn't have enough seaweed so it can't.

A pterodactyl tries to blow the balloon and then it gets enough seaweed and flies.

Kate and Mim-Mim eat pizza.

The Berserkers are eating ice-cream. And a mermaid is asking them not to eat her friends. And Kate says “Go tell the Berserkers not to eat us!”

The end...


End file.
